


Epitafia i Lepieje

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki, Wisława Szymborska - Works
Genre: Epitaph, Gen, Humor, Lepiej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Ponieważ mamy 1 listopada, oto garść okolicznościowych utworów, czyli epitafiów. Drugi rozdział zawiera Lepieje.Fandomy będą prawdopodobnie dochodzić w miarę pisania, a same utwory jak mnie najdzie wena :)Updated: 04.11





	1. Epitafia

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Credit: pierwsze dwa wersy pierwszego epitafium dla Waldka Batury należą do szanownego kolegi **Podkonieczerwca** , który zawarł je w swoim utworze poetyckim napisanym na [konkurs do "Strasznego Dworu"](http://pansamochodzik.net.pl/viewtopic.php?p=284706#284706) na forum Pana Samochodzika.  
> Układ Epitafiów jest alfabetyczny.
> 
> A pierwsze epitafium niech będzie odautorskie :)
> 
> Tu leży Ad Absurdum, pro publico bono  
> Bo w książkach dopatrywać się zwykł związków homo

**Waldemar Batura**

1.  
Tu leży Waldemar Batura  
Nieobca mu była kultura  
Kradł dzieła sztuki oraz zabytki  
Teraz ma jeno w kościach ubytki

2.  
Waldemar Batura w tym grobie spoczywa  
Przechodniu, sprawdź czy ci pieniędzy nie ubywa

3.  
Waldemar Batura, uroda wielka  
Nie sprzeda już więcej nawet mebelka

 

**Jan Marczak**

1.  
Grób tu ma Marczak Jan, pryncypał  
Drogę zagrodził mu niewypał

 

**Tomasz N.**

1.  
Tu leży Tomasz, zwany Samochodzikiem  
Nie zbudzisz go, przechodniu, już nawet budzikiem  
Dobry był to człowiek i historyk sztuki  
Lecz teraz jego trupa dziobią już kruki

2.  
Historyk sztuki, Tomasz N.  
Zapadł był tutaj w wieczny sen

3.  
Powód śmierci Tomasza N.  
Jest nieznany aż po dziś dzień  
Chodził, chodził i nagle padł  
Stratę poniósł kultury świat

4.  
Tomasz N. tutaj zszedł  
Dostał za mocno w łeb  
i zbledł

 

**Barbara Wierzchoń i Jan Bigos**

1.  
Panna Wierzchoń razem z Bigosem  
Leżą po tym kamieni stosem

2.  
Tu pod tym modrzewiem jest Wierzchoń Barbara  
Na stypie zabrzmiała Bigosa gitara

3.  
W letargu wiecznym tu Bigos Jan  
Przechodniu, pieśń zaintonuj sam

4.  
Jan Bigos zapadł tu w letarg wieczny  
Big Beat jemu już raczej zbyteczny


	2. Lepieje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Lepieje to gatunek literacki stworzony przez Wisławę Szymborską i uprawiany przez nią i grono jej przyjaciół. Zasada jest prosta: lepiej coś, niż coś innego z gatunku kulinarnego. Klasyczne lepieje mają po 8 sylab w wersie.  
>  Układ Lepiejów: tytułami książek (chronologicznie w/g daty publikacji), a postacie przewijające się przez wszystkie lub większość powieści, są na początku (kolejność alfabetyczna).

Lepiej by mordę obił ci teść  
niż z Waldkiem Baturą obiad jeść

 

Lepiej raczyć się widłakiem  
niźli jadłem z J. Marczakiem

 

Lepiej w nocy dać drapaka  
niż z Tomaszem jeść kurczaka

 

**"Uroczysko"**

1.  
Lepiej zejść o suchym pysku  
niż pić wino w Uroczysku

 

**"Niesamowity dwór"**

1.  
Lepiej kanapkę dostać z podeszwą  
niż jajecznicę od panny Wierzchoń

2.  
Lepiej żeby dopadła cię junta  
niźli kosztować w Dworze burgunda

3.  
Lepiej sierpowym zarobić ciosem  
niż jeść cokolwiek z Janem Bigosem

4.  
Lepiej łeb rozbić sobie o kantek  
niż zjeść co dają Zosia i Antek

5.  
Lepiej wnet zostać kopniętym przez strosia  
niż zjeść co dają ci Antek i Zosia

6.  
Lepiej zadławić się ostatnim groszem  
niż potraw próbować z panem kustoszem

 

**"Niewidzialni"**

1.  
Lepiej już znaleźć muchę w rosole  
niż jeść kolację tu z Pięknym Lolem

2.  
Lepiej już głowę wsadzić do worka  
niż mieć "przyjemność" z kuchnią Kędziorka

3.  
Lepiej w mig połknąć trzy arszeniki  
niż dań kosztować panny Moniki

4.  
Lepiej w niemocy zalec na ławce  
niż się stołować u mec. Popławskiej

5.  
Lepiej wyglebić się jak trup  
niż dania jeść u Winnetou


End file.
